Como flores en primavera
by Kira Read
Summary: Las flores no son lo único que florece en primavera y, mientras se escondía en un jardín intentando evitar un compromiso que no deseaba consumar, Ieran estaba a punto de comprobarlo por primera y única vez en su vida.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. _Esta historia participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

**Summary:** Las flores no son lo único que florece en primavera y, mientras se escondía en un jardín intentando evitar un compromiso que no deseaba consumar, Ieran estaba a punto de comprobarlo por primera y única vez en su vida.

* * *

**Como flores en primavera**

_Capítulo único_

* * *

La vida no era fácil y, ciertamente, nunca llegaría a serlo. Ieran no podía verlo de otra manera mientras escapaba de la celebración de su compromiso impuesto con el heredero de los Li.

Ella no era cobarde y no pensaba faltar a su palabra, pero una vida junto a un desconocido no podía resultar atractiva a nadie. Por eso se permitía huir, aunque fuera por un momento, solo para respirar y decirle adiós a su vida tal como la conocía.

El jardín de la mansión Li resultó encantador para esconderse aquella tarde de abril con el sol resplandeciendo en lo alto. El mundo difería totalmente de su sentir pero era bueno el contraste, porque así era más fácil fingir que todo estaría bien.

Una rosa blanca floreciendo capturó su atención y la obligó a agacharse para verla más detenidamente. Era tan hermosa y delicada que la distrajo lo suficiente para que una sonrisa triste se instalara en su rostro, pero todo encanto se rompió cuando el sonido de unos pasos cerca la hizo voltearse con rapidez para descubrir al intruso.

Un joven de cabello castaño y mirada divertida la observaba parado a su costado con una sonrisa. Se paró al instante, sintiendo como algunos mechones de cabello se escapaban de su peinado. Ella no necesitaba una presentación para saber de quién se trataba.

—Tú…tú… —atinó a decir sobresaltada.

—¿Ieran, verdad? Te vi huir del salón y pensé que sería mucho más cómodo si venía a verte primero —recuperando la compostura, lo miró de reojo mientras intentaba arreglar disimuladamente su cabello.

—¿Cómodo para quién? —él se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Pues para mí.

Ella no prefirió hablar, porque sabía que probablemente le diría algo poco apropiado a ese insolente. Él, inconsciente de los negativos sentimientos que había despertado en su compañera, se quedó mirando la rosa blanca que ella veía antes.

—¿Te gusta? —Ieran parpadeó confundida.

—¿Perdón?

—La rosa —le aclaró sonriendo—, ¿te gusta?

—Oh —dijo ella—, es hermosa, ¿por qué no me gustaría?

Él asintió y, segundos después, la estaba arrancando para luego ponérsela en frente. Ieran solo pudo mirarlo sin entender qué pasaba por su mente.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Mi nombre es Hien Li, un gusto conocerte. Y este —acercándole más la rosa— es un regalo para mi futura esposa.

Ella abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Los rayos del sol relucieron sobre los ojos de Hien Li dándoles un color casi ámbar y haciendo su sonrisa más encantadora de lo que parecía unos minutos antes.

Ieran no lo supo en ese instante, mientras aceptaba con duda la flor que él le ofrecía pero, si bien la vida no era fácil y, ciertamente, nunca llegaría a serlo, existían también cosas maravillosas en ella, tan maravillosas e incomprensibles como la calidez que comenzó sentir esa tarde por primera vez en su vida mirando a Hien a los ojos y que nunca abandonaría su corazón, ni si quiera aun cuando él ya no estuviera a su lado.

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan.-**

Exactamente 500 palabras según mi contador de word. Vaya asco, sufrí horriblemente para lograr que todo encajara, pero lo logré y ahora soy infinitamente feliz. ¡Aloha!, por cierto. Espero que todo aquel que esté leyendo esto esté bien y los que no, bueno...también.

He aquí Emi-chan cumpliendo el reto a tiempo. Es quitarme un peso de encima. Y vaya rareza que escribí, creo que no hay muchos fanfics sobre Hien y Ieran en el fandom (o al menos no me he puesto a revisar), pero me puse a pensar que ellos tienen que haber tenido una historia de amor linda y quise hacer un drabble pequeñito, aunque sea mucha más mentira que verdad porque no sé nada sobre ese par 3. A pesar de todo, siento que estoy traicionando a Sakura y Shaoran por escribir sobre otra pareja en primavera, para mí la primavera es la estación oficial de Saku&Shao (bleh xP).

Ya, solo espero que se entienda la analogía con el título y toda la cosa, quien no lo entienda que me pregunte C: (y de paso me dejan un lindo review ._.) - bueno, eh, no tengo mucho más que decir. Un saludote a todas, ¡hasta otra!


End file.
